El amor de Galaxia
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Spin off de Una señal del destino


SPIN OFF DE UNA SEÑAL DEL DESTINO

El amor de la gran Galaxia

Kinmoku

poco tiempo después de la gran boda de Kurai, todos disfrutaban de un agradable dia de campo en el hermoso lago de Tokio de Cristal.

Serena disfrutaba mucho estar cerca al agua, sus hijos estaban en el tambien.

-No habia tenido tanta felicidad como hoy, estamos juntos muy contentos.

-Si bombon, nunca nos volveremos a separar.

Serena lo beso tan tiernamente -Imagino que recuerdas lo que hicimos en este lago hace mucho ¿no?

-Jamas me olvidaria de eso.

-¿Crees que podriamos repetirlo esta noche?

Seiya la abrazo susurrandole a su oido.-No creas, pero estoy ancioso de estarlo ahora mismo.

Serena estaba mas que roja mirandolo tan apasionada, lo beso con tanta pasion que no queria dejarlo.

Sammy los interrumpio junto con Hotaru.

-¿Podrian dejar de hacer eso?

-Hola Sammy, hermanito.

-Hola Serena.-Hotaru dijo cargando a su bebe.

-Que bueno que pudieron venir a la fiesta Kinmoku.

-Mama y Papa tambien estan aqui, no nos perderiamos nada de esto ahora que sabemos que eres una niña valiente.

-!Sammy!-Serena estaba enojada.

-No me gusta que trates asi a tu hermana.-Hotaru.

-Ya sabes que me encanta fastidiarla.

Todos rieron y Serena le pidio a Hotaru dejar cargar a su sobrina.

-Que hermosa es esta niña, mi pequeña sobrina.

-Tiene tus mismos ojos Sammy, tambien la misma calidez que tienes Hotaru.

-Gracias Seiya-Dijeron ambos sonrojados.

-Serena hija, vengan ya casi esta lista la cena, por favor protejan a esa niña.

-Ya vamos madre.

Todos hicieron caso a Ikuko, fueron a dentro, pero Michael se quedo un rato mas contemplado el mas hermoso lago lleno de estrellas que hubiera visto jamas en la tierra.

En ese momento Galaxia llegaba como una estrella brillante que este observaba.

-Que hermosa estrella.

Noto que esta se acercaba a el, mas y mas hasta que aterrizo frente a el la mas hermosa de las mujeres.

-¿Disculpa quien eres?

-Me llamo Galaxia, ¿Quien eres tu?

-Soy Michael, el amigo de los guardianes del Cosmos.

-Asi que eres de la tierra.

-Asi es, veo que tambien los conoces.

-Si, mas de lo que puedes imaginarte.-Se sonrojo.

Se alejo de este sintiendose un poco extraña y el la siguio.

Mitsuki vio a Galaxia en ese instante entrar al palacio, corrio feliz a abrazarla.

-Galaxia que bueno que viniste.

-No me perderia este dia.

-Me alegra mucho.

Durante la cena Michael no dejaba de ver a tan hemosa mujer frente a ella.

"-¿Ya lo notaste verdad?"

"-Porsupuesto que si mi bombon"

"'-Entonces hagamos algo para unirlos"

"-Era lo que me esperaba de mi hermosa bombon"

Serena sonrio picaramente.

MAS TARDE

Galaxia estaba en su habitacion en el hermoso balcon del palacio, no se explicaba que era lo que le estaba pasando despues de que por su mente pasara aquel hombre que habia conocido.

-Me parece que es un hombre muy interesante, siempre habia querido conocer a personas normales de ese mundo de la reina del cosmos.

Michael estaba en el jardin frente a ese balcon contemplando el cielo y tocando su guitarra entonando una dulce melodia.

-Es una hermosa melodia que nadie escuchara ahora mismo.

-Me parece la mas hermosa de las melodias.

-Señorita Galaxia, me disculpo si la moleste con esto.

-No hay porque, me llamo la atencion la forma en la que tocas ese instrumento con facilidad.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a oirlo?

-Claro.

La chica bajo hasta el sentandose a su lado

-Ya veo que Serena y Seiya me dejaron esperando para hablar.

-A mi me dijeron exactamente lo mismo.

-Me pregunto que intentaran con todo esto.

-No pensemos en eso, mejor comienza a tocar esa hermosa melodia.

El se sintio tan feliz que su corazon latia con tanta emocion de verla y tocarla para ella.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver en la tierra?

-Quiza.

PLANETA TIERRA

Y asi fue, despues de muchas invitaciones y visitas a la tierra, Galaxia comprendio que lo amaba de tal manera que no queria separarse se este.

-No se como lo tomes, pero desde que nos conocimos tengo algo especial en mi pecho que me quema por dentro, jamas habia sentido.

-Tambien siento eso mismo.

-¿Crees que nuestro destino es estar juntos?

-No lo se muy bien, pero cada que estamos juntos nuestras semillas parece que brillan de una manera especial.

Michael le tomo sus manos besandolas con toda delicadeza.

-Ya sabes que tengo un destino como Sailor Scout y no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

-Lo comprendo, pero como lo han dicho Serena y Seiya, el amor de los que se aman no se acaba porque estaran unidos.

Galaxia estaba feliz de que este comprendiera su amor.

-Si te tienes que ir te esperare todo lo que quieras, ya que estas en el-Puso su mano en su pecho.

Se acercaron hasta tocar sus labios dandose un apasionado beso que hizo que las estrellas brillaran dentro de ambos.

Serena y Seiya espiaban como siempre aquellos encuentros y se emocionaron de solo ver aquel firmamento resplandeciente.

-Ya se que estan alli-Galaxia

dos salieron avergonzados.

-imagino que esto es su obra ¿no?

-Si-Se sonrojaron.

-Se los agradecemos.-Dijeron los dos.

Despues de un rato ellos dos fueron hasta el muelle para despedirse, Serena y Seiya se quedaron atras.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche.

-Espero regreses pronto.

-Lo hare.

Antes de que se fuera Michael le entrego un hermoso anillo con su nombre envuelto en estrellas, emocionada Galaxia le dio un beso para despues desaparecer como una brillante estrella.

"Te amo Galaxia"

-El destino ha hecho que sus almas se unieran como cuando lo hizo con nosotros.

-Desde luego, porque no fue casualidad, cada uno tenemos la estrella que complementa a otra.

-Si, mas que todo cuando hay una proxima estrella por nacer.

-¿Que?

Serena lo miro sonrojada quizo escapar pero Seiya la atrapo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Asi es, lo senti desde aquella noche que estuvimos juntos mi amada estrella.

Michael se acerco a ellos viendo su alegria, estos se acercaron a abrazarlo y fueron a casa.

Asi el amor de Galaxia comenzo con un habitante del planeta que mas apreciaba.

FIN


End file.
